Vendetta
by Queen of the Carnies
Summary: A family feud running deeper than blood. A goal. A dream. A desire. When an assassination almost takes the life of the young and prestigious business protege Sebastian Michaelis, he unwittingly summons a cat demon! Both of them get more than they bargain for when they come into each others service... Sebastian/Ciel Alois/Claude


**Authors note:**

**Hey guys. So I decided do to another story along with the one I'm already writing (The Quiet Front). This one is meant to be a little bit shorter in chapters, but a little faster in pace story wise.**

**There's probably going to be grammatical errors in this. I do try my best to check for them myself, but I don't have a beta-reader currently. If your interested PM me :)**

**Anyhoot, warnings for this story that you may not already know about**

**1. I believe Sebastian is evil, and his only redeeming quality is his love for Ciel**

**2. Although the first chapter is a bit light, this story will get pretty dark.**

* * *

He lay there on the floor, gasping for breath like a gutted fish.

Warm blood poured from his chest and he could feel his life slipping away.

The men above him laughed, their dark silhouettes flashed between his sinking eyes..

No...

No it can't end like this.

Death was trying to drown him and struggled to stay above the surface. Somewhere, logically he knew this effort was futile, but it felt so wrong to just give up and stand down...

He still had...a dream.

He still had...a goal.

_A vendetta. _

No it couldn't end like this-!

No...

He would give anything...anything for another chance.

No...!

No...NO...**NO-!**

Suddenly everything was shrouded in a black, misty darkness and he say two red eyes glowing with long slits.

"Hehehehehe... What a curious person..."

A long black tail flickering back playfully and a mouth met the eyes grinning ear-to-ear in a way that was most...unnatural.

_Has death come to greet me in the form of the Cheshire cat?_ He did like cats...

"You've offered a big sacrifice human." Still he could see only the eyes and tail and smile of whatever was talking to him. It was impossible to defer the voice or how old the speaker was.

"The price to cross the river has...already been paid. It's up to you if you want to make a contract with a demon and have your wishes granted."

A demon...a contract...all his wishes granted...?

What was this?

Was this...a way out?

The second chance his soul had been crying out for?

"Demon!" He shouted staring into those mysterious red eyes fearlessly.

"I will make a contract with you!"

"Heh, I knew you would. Abandoning the light for hell...thought your soul was quite damned already. Come now, let's marks our bodies with the contract seal. The more visible the place, the strong the seal, so where would you like-"

"I don't care!" He snapped. "Anywhere is fine."

"Alright, alright. You said it, not me.."

"I want power demon! A power stronger that anyone else's, the power to achieve my highest goals!"

"Hehe, what a greedy human.."

That long black tail stretched from the darkness over his limp hand.

Suddenly a horrible, awful, excruciating pain erupted from his hand. He bit his lips in an effort not to scream out.

This was just a small price for what he knew he'd already purchased.

A demon...to serve him... Yes, yes, what an unusual turn of events.

He could see himself slipping away into darkness but held no fear or qualms with it as he had before.

"Wait..." he mumbled. "I make three requests demon... You must protect me and never betray me until I achieve my goals...obey my orders unconditionally...you must never lie to me..."

"A funny human you are! Why, I do believe you've just made this game a whole lot more interesting..."

The last thing he saw was the demons grin...

* * *

Sebastian Michaelis awoke from his bed with a start. Cold sweat dripped from his forehead and he gasped for breath

He remembered last night... in his room, in the very bed, readying himself for sleep.

Four men, _four_ hit-men entered his room. Four. Too much for even him, especially being so late into the knight. Gunshots filled the empty air and within moments he was lying on the floor, watching his hopes and dreams flow from his body in a river of blood...

It was foolish for him to think that his brother wouldn't stoop so low as to send hit-men to Sebastian's _own home..._

But looking around, he wondered if perhaps it really had all been a dream. Then men, the gunshot wound that almost killed him, and more importantly, the demon..

There was no blood on the walls, or the carpet, the window wasn't broken, nor the door ripped from its hinges. His porcelain koi-fish vase was unshattered. Sebastian himself felt fine except...He quickly brought his hang to his face and he saw it there. The pentagram. The mark that proved that all of this was real...

But if this was real...and he really had made a contract with a demon, then were was this demon?

Now Sebastian was slightly nervous, though not afraid. He tried to imagine what the demon would look like, and all he could think of where those hideous gargoyles he'd seen at the Catholic Church when his mother would drag him to mass as a young boy.

Enough of this, he had to start the day. Sebastian crawled out of bed, noticing he was garbed in a simple pair of sweat-pants and a grey cotton shirt. He stretched out, groaning at pleasurable feeling.

"Demon!" He shouted. "Where are you?"

For a moment there was nothing…then he appeared in a flash of smoke. _How dramatic,_ the man mused to himself, but what Sebastian saw was certainly _not _what he had expected. Not at all...

There was what appeared to be a boy, with short dark hair, two mismatched eyes of purple and blue, pale, creamy white skin, but more peculiarly, cat ears and a cat tail! He was garbed in tiny dark shorts and a white button up shirt that hung loosely on his petite figure.

"Are you...the demon I summoned?" He asked in slight disbelief.

The boy pouted up at him.

"Yes! Don't say it like that!" He snapped haughtily, stomping his foot on the ground. "I am the GREAT cat demon! So great is my power that-**HEY! **_Stop laughing at me!_"

"Why I can't help it!" The man replied mockingly, "You look so little and cute and I do admit I was expecting someone a bit…taller."

The demons face burned red as he sputtered of his words.

"I am...I am not cute! Y…you…you're just a great big oaf!"

"I have a name you know." The man replied silkily to the cute little demon. "It's Sebastian Michaelis. And what should I call you little kitten?"

"I shall go by whatever _real name_ you give me. And while I may look young I'm much, much older than you!"

Sebastian chuckled deeply and sat down on his bed to stare at the fiery little creature before him…

"I suppose I could call you George, or Robert. Perhaps Samuel or-"

"Ciel." The demon cut him off.

"Ciel?"

"Yes, Ciel. My name is Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive."

"Why, I thought I had the pleasure of naming you!" He replied laughing.

"Yes, well, that's before I knew you were going to choose a name like _Robert_."

And right then, at that moment, Sebastian had the pleasant notion that nothing in his life would ever be the same again...

* * *

**Review? More reviews mean faster updates.**

**Because I love you all and want to make you happy :)**


End file.
